ATwilightStory Jasper & Bella I'm with you
by Vampiresaremything
Summary: Jasper and Bella are best friends. Except, they both feel something more for each other. Jasper's bloodlust gets in the way of their relationship. As well as a jealous Edward - who summons the Volturi.  Rated T for later chapters  Still in progress


**/ Sorry if it's not that good, I haven't really been feeling too creative. By the way, just to clear things up, Bella and Jasper are best friends. And I know what some people say about Twilight, but I kind of like it.. aha, so I'm writing about (Get ready for it!) ... Jasper and Bella! Also, two good songs that helped me write this story; My Chemical Romance - I'm not okay & My Chemical Romance - The only hope for me is you. I LOVE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! ... and 30 Seconds to mars, and All time low. ^_^ OH, OKAY, BACK TO THE STORY! ENJOY!**

Jasper had never felt this way, except from Alice, of course - But with Alice it was... normal, natural. With Bella, it was exciting, new and mostly importantly, wild. It was wild because, one, Jasper was a blood-crazed vampire who from the first time he saw Bella, wanted her like nothing he had ever experienced. Jasper didn't want to kill Bella, oh no, her blood would be too sweet to take all at once, he wanted to be with her, but Edward had beaten him to it, apparently Bella was Edward's 'singer'. That was obviously bullshit, Bella didn't need that pansy, she needed a real vampire; not one with serious hair problems. Jasper could feel that Bella wanted him too, the way she looked at him and her heart sped up dramatically, her emotions flowed through Jasper like a river. Maybe, just maybe they could even be ... _soulmates_.

"Jasper!" Alice's shrill voice flung me right back from my thoughts and to reality, where everyone around our table in the cafeteria was staring at me, eyebrows knitting together. I looked up, to see Bella's irresistible chocolate brown doe eyes focused on me, trying to figure out what was wrong with me, if only she knew. I glanced over at Alice and my lips curled up into a fake smile, she simply shrugged and went back to gossiping with Rosalie about normal shit.

I sighed, "I'm goin' to ... go." I muttered and abruptly slipped from the table and marched out from the crowded dining area and into the desserted corridor. I gritted my teeth, everyday was unbearable with Bella there, I wanted to forget about the rest of the world and take her into my arms, but that only happened in cheesy romance movies, right? I pressed my back against a wall and sunk down, my knees curled up to my chest. I rested my head in my lap, avoiding the gaze of any passing student, I probably look like a complete wimp.

"Jasper?" The way she said my name sent tingles running up and down my spine.

"Bella, what're you doin' here? You're supposed to be with _Edward_ and the rest of the group." I said Edward's name with a bit too much hatred, and I knew she sensed it. I looked up at her, expecting her to storm off, instead she settled down beside me, watching me intently with those eyes again.

"Jasper, what's up with you? You've been acting weird lately." She whispered, nestling herself against my shoulder, the warmth of her body radiating against my stone cold body. I closed my eyes, taking in the feel of her against me, I wished I could have this every day.

"I don't know, Bella, honestly I don't. I guess it's just my time of the month again, darlin'." I joked, drawling on my southern accent. She giggled and it was the most wonderful sound in the world, like bells chiming and honestly, I couldn't help but smile, her happiness was infectious.

"Jasper, you're too funny." She looked up at me through her thick eyelashes and her brunette hair tumbled in front of her eyes. I reached out and tucked it behind her ear, I couldn't stop myself. As I went to pull my hand back, she grabbed it and pressed it against her cheek, sighing contently.

"Jaz, I..." She whispered, stopping half-way, chewing on her bottom lip. I stopped breathing, was she going to say what I thought?

The door to the cafeteria opened and there stood Edward, gay hair stood on end. Bella looked over her shoulder and instantly dropped my hand.

"Edward... Why aren't you at the table? I told you I was coming back, I just needed to talk to Jasper." She told him and stood up. Bella brushed herself off and went over to Edward, leaving me sat on my own.

"I know, you were gone for a while, so I got worried and came to check on you." Edward murmured, his eyes never left me and I couldn't help but feel guilty, I was head over heels for his girl, although I hid it very well, especially my thoughts.

Bella turned back to me and smiled, "I'll see you later, Jasper?" She asked, in that innocently sweet voice of hers and I couldn't help but melt. I mean, I was still pissed, _my _Bella was blowing me off to cuddle up with a douchebag, who when he tries to be mysterious, just looks like he's constipated. I reluctantly nodded, forcing myself to smile back. Bella looped her arm around Edward's and he escorted her back to their table, leaving me alone with my bitter thoughts, again.

Staci Brook sprinted up to me after school, just as I was about to get on my motorbike. I slipped my glasses onto my face, which covered my now blood-shot eyes, I hadn't fed for a few days now, and I would have to go hunting later. She placed her arms around my neck from behind and I involuntarily moaned, as her body was pressed right up against mine.

"Jasper, baby. I was thinking, maybe we could meet up after school, at my house? My mom and dad aren't going to be home, so we'll be _all _alone." Staci purred into my ear, her warm breath on my ear. I swallowed back the bile in the back of my throat and spun around, so our fronts were pressed together. I nodded, a crooked smirk on my lips as I stared down at her from behind my glasses. "Sounds great, Staci. I'll see you around... eight." I muttered. She stepped back, removing her arms from around my neck and I swung my leg around my motorbike, sitting on the seat.

"Sounds awesome," She grinned at me, showing her pearly white teeth. I shoved the keys into the ignition and the engine came to life, growling quietly, I revved it, attracting the attention of every student on the site and then sped off, leaving Staci stood, watching me go - planning every detail about tonight in her head.

I sprinted up the pathway, leading to the Cullen residence. The sounds of nature echoed around me; the calls and songs of birds, the sound of the waterfall splashing and lapping against itself and the gentle thudding of the heartbeats of a small herd of deer near-by, grazing quietly. I smiled to myself, although I was feeling quite thirsty and right now, it was burning in my throat, Alice would probably join me whilst I was hunting later. I chewed on my bottom lip, focusing on the steady pace of Bella's breathing and the pulsing of the blood inside her sweet veins which was coming from deep within the house, she was probably in Edward's room. I braced myself and shoved open the door, instantly finding Alice skipping around, earlier this morning she had decided that the foyer needed to be re-decorated. Esme was stood next to her, nodding about something like a light rose colour for the walls, which personally I felt were far too feminine, especially when we had more men living in the Cullen house. Alice spun around so she was facing me, a sweet smile on her lips.

"Jasper!" Esme exclaimed, briskly making her way to me and her arms wrapped around me, locking me in a death grip. She may have been an older woman, but by god was she strong. I returned the hug, smiling into her hair, it smelt like exotic fruits, which pleased my nose. Then it was Alice's turn, she bounced up to me like a woodland fae and planted a soft kiss on my cheek, as well as ruffling up my golden locks.

"Thanks," I muttered, sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at her when she poked her tongue out at me and went back to designing with Esme.

"Jasper, my man! Want to play some ball?" Emmett's powerful voice boomed around the house, hitting me like a wind tunnel. I shook my head and smiled apoligetically over at him.

"Sorry. Can't, I've got homework to do. Maybe later?" I asked, trying to forge as much fake excitement as I could. Emmett only liked to play with me because he knew he'd win, he was like a freakin' gorrila! Although he did lack one thing, my speed. I was always lanky, I was probably Emmett's muscle weight put together.

Emmett nodded and gripped the ball in his hands as he used his vampire-speed to whizz past me and out into the garden. He did a somersault over a large basketball hoop we had in the garden, specially for Emmett, and dropped the ball in the net. I watched in fascination as Emmett landed on his feet and cheered wildly, beating his hands against his chest - like a real gorilla, a large grin spread across his face.

I laughed at his enthusiasm and rolled my eyes, rushing up the stairs, leading straight to my room. I pushed open the door, to find Bella sitting, cross-legged on my bed. She waved at me, using that beautiful smile on me, that made my chest throb.

"Bella..." I said, confusion clear in my voice.

"Jasper," She replied, mimicking my tone.

"What're you doing here? I mean, uh, where's Edward?" I asked, my eyebrows knitting together.

She simply shrugged, her bottom lip sticking out slightly. "I haven't a clue, I told him I was going to come up here and wait for you, that was the last time I saw him. He probably went off in a sulk." Bella muttered, patting the empty space next to her. I walked over to my bed, trying to act cool, and sat down. She smiled over at me, with a small gleam in her eye.

"How come you're in my room? I mean, you could have told me, that way I could have at least cleaned up." I frowned, eyes sweeping the room, my bedroom was a tip. Literally.

Bella laughed, placing a hand on my arm. I stared down at our touching bare skin, heat radiating from her, sending small tingles swirling around my body.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I would have asked, but you weren't here. Ah, actually, where were you?" She asked, slightly worried.

I shrugged, casually, biting the inside of my cheek. "With a girl," I told Bella, not daring to look her in the eyes. Her emotions went wild then, like a caged beast, jealousy welled up inside of her, like a bubble - and eventually she would pop. "Staci Brook, from your chemistry class. You know her? She asked me over to her house tonight, her parents' are gone for the night." I had no idea why I was telling her all of this, I guess I actually wanted to make her jealous. And boy, did I.

Then it happened. Her bubble popped. "Staci Brook? That slut! She's practically been tossed around from boy, to boy. She's probably got some kind of sexually transmitted disease, Jasper!" Bella pretty much screamed into my ear.

"1) I'm a vampire, I wouldn't get infected. 2) What makes you think we're going to have sex tonight, anyway? 3) She seems like a nice girl, and it's probably not even her fault she's a slut, she might have problems at home, did you ever think about that? And besides, what's she ever done to you?" I listed reasons. Number 2 was so fake, we were obviously going to have sex, but still.

Bella looked like she was on the verge of tears, I could see her eyes misting up and she began making small sniffling noises. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and comfort her so badly, but I restrained myself.

"She's taking you away from me, Jasper!" She yelped, her voice braking slightly. Bella covered her eyes as small tears rolled down her cheeks, leaving wet trails. I stared at her, mouth open wide.

"Taking me away from you? No girl, no matter how hot - or slutty she is, could ever take me away from you, Bella!" I whispered in her ear. I reached out and bundled her into my arms, I squeezed my eyes closed and nuzzled my nose against her neck, smiling to myself. "You hear me Bella? I'm your best friend, forever." I muttered, my hope for us ever being together dieing slightly as I mentioned the word best friend. Not boyfriend, best friend, perhaps that was all I'd ever be to her, a best friend; but I was happy, if I got to be by her, no matter what, then I was fine.

I laid down on my bed and Bella laid beside me, still wiping away tears from her eyes. She rested her head against my chest and closed her eyes, I could hear the soft fluttering of her heartbeat and I closed my eyes too, it was peaceful, the rhythm of it. No doubt she was listening to the pattern of my breathing, and the way my chest raised and fell. Even though I didn't sleep, it was still a nice thing to have a place to lay for a while, just thinking - and I needed a place for Bella to sleep, for occasions like this. I glanced down and smiled to myself, seeing how she had fallen asleep. Her head was still on my chest and she had curled up against my body, snuggled against it. Alice would have to bring me back some deer blood, and tonight with Staci could wait for another night, because I had a feeling Bella was going to be here sleeping soundly on me all night.


End file.
